reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Follows
Megan Follows (born 14 March 1968) is a Canadian actress. She portrays Queen Catherine on Reign. Life & Career Megan (pronounced Mee-gan) has two children, a boy and a girl. Megan comes from a showbiz family: father Ted Follows, mother Dawn Greenhalgh, and sister Samantha Follows are all actors; her other sister, Edwina Follows, is a producer and writer; and her brother Laurence Follows is a producer. Has done many commercials, the first of which was at the age of 9. Has appeared in many theatrical productions, including "Romeo and Juliet", "The Effects Of Gamma Rays On Man-In-The-Moon Marigolds", and "Seven Lears: The Pursuit Of The Good." Won two Gemini awards for her performances in Anne of Green Gables (1985) and Anne of Avonlea (1987). Megan met her husband, Christopher Porter, while filming Deep Sleep (1990), where he was a gaffer. - IMDb Mini Biography By: Anonymous Megan Elizabeth Follows was the last child born to parents, Ted Follows and Dawn Greenhalgh in Ontario, Canada. Her parents were part of the founding members of Canada's summer theatre culture and Megan began acting as a toddler with her siblings Edwina Follows, Laurence Follows, and Samantha Follows. After her parents' divorce at the age of 11, Megan moved to Los Angeles to attend school and act. She got a break on the hit television show, The Facts of Life (1979), and quickly became recognized after her performance in the internationally renowned Anne of Green Gables (1985) for which she won the 1986 Gemini Award for best actress. After working on some other feature films for television, Megan returned once again to portray Anne Shirley in Anne of Avonlea (1987), for which she won the 1987 Ace award for best actress and the 1988 Gemini Award for best actress. She took a break from the spotlight and decided to focus on studying theatre. She first debuted on stage in 1988 in a production of The Effects of Gamma Rays on Man-in-the-Moon Marigolds also starring her mother Dawn and sister Samantha. During the 90s Megan focused on Shakespeare and raising a family. In 1991, Megan married Christopher Porter whom she had met on the set of Deep Sleep (1990). In 1992, news spread across Canada celebrating the birth of her first child, Lyla Anne. While Lyla was still an infant, Megan got the role of a lifetime to star as Juliet in Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet (1993) at Canada's Stratford Festival. After the birth of their second child, Russel, Megan and Christopher divorced. Megan's portrays of an autistic savant in Under the Piano (1996) gained her more recognition and respect in the acting world; although unfortunately, she never received a nomination for her work. In 2000, Megan returned to the third installment of the Anne series to once again portrays Anne Shirley. Only this time she became Anne Shirley Blythe in Anne of Green Gables: The Continuing Story (2000). The film took a turn from the original books on which it was based. Fans across the world and even Megan had mixed emotions about the storyline of the film. However her return to the character earned her a nomination for the 2000 Gemini Award for best actress. Currently Megan keeps a good balance of working on stage and on camera in both TV guest appearances and lead roles in feature films; as well as raising her two children with partner Stuart Hughes. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Filmography Videos Category:Actor Category:Actress Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Canadian